I Just Wanna Live
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Marie Williams is a wrestlers and just happens to be the daughter of Steve Williams or Stone Cold Steve Austin...She had her heart broken by Randy Orton...What happens when she meets his best friend John Cena...And Randy still wants her, 2 OC's, John Cena
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rachel Callaway and Marie Williams were walking back stage at the latest Monday Night Raw event. They'd been best friends since their fathers worked in the same company...They lived in the same state though different cities...and who would of thought they'd both grow up to be WWE Divas...

They were two of the best female wrestlers, obviously having been trained by two of the best wrestlers in the company...Their fathers...Mark Callaway (Undertaker) and Steve William (Stone Sold Steve Austin).

Rachel 25, was 5'11" 130 lbs with emerald green eyes that matched her fathers, plus the long bright hibiscus red hair to the middle of her back.

Marie 24, was 5'9" 125lbs with deep blue eyes like that of her father and chestnut waist length hair.

Rachel and Marie were cracking up laughing...when Marie's cell phone started ringing...She looked at the caller id and flipped the phone open and said, "Hi daddy!" in her soft southern accent. Steve chuckled at his oldest daughter and said, "24 and you still call me daddy..."

Marie straightened her face and said, "Okay what can I do for you father?" Steve laughed again and said, "If you ever call me father again in that snotty hoity toity voice, I'll ground you until your 30...or until you get married." Marie couldn't help but laugh herself into a wall as she leaned against it as Rachel watched her friend.

Steve said, "Well honey, I've been talking to Vince and he has a project for you and Rachel. He's going to throw you two into an injury script with a few other wrestlers from Smackdown and Raw...He wants you guys to venture up to OVW in Louisville, and train some men and women coming there...they are really needing a women's point of view and plus get the males also. Do you think you'd be up to the task?"

Marie said, "Aye, aye Captain." Steve rubbed his temple and said, "You're gonna get it girl." Marie couldn't help but bust out laughing and said, "Yes Dad, we'd love to...When do we need to be there?" Steve said, "Wednesday, cause you'll be arriving with the Smackdown crew." Marie smiled and said, "Okay dad...I love you and I'll call you sometime over the weekend to let you know how it went." Steve chuckled and said, "I love you too baby girl." They hung up.

Marie explained to Rachel what was going on and Rachel was excited to get some half time off...They'd both been a little jet lagged...and it would give Rachel time to stare at Mark Jindrak the beef cake hunk that'd recently been placed on Smackdown from Raw. Marie smirked when she saw the gleam in her best friend's eyes...Rachel always had a thing for Mark Jindrak...But never had the courage to tell him anything.

This new project was just what she needed to get her mind off of her cheating Ex-boyfriend, whom she still had to see nearly everyday...Who ever said dating a wrestler is overrated...they weren't lying...She still hadn't told her dad yet that she and Randy Orton had broken up yet...because he couldn't be happy with one woman...he had to have 4...naturally it was the 4 she walked in on him with they sealed the deal of her kicking him to the curb...but it still hurt like hell to have to work with him in a 'love' storyline.

The project would be interesting when she got to see who all was going to be involved in the training part too...

Lord help this soon to be mess.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rachel and Marie walked into the training school of OVW and were observing the new recruits who were getting the BIG talk about becoming SERIOUS wrestlers.

Rachel looked at Marie and stuck her finger down her throat and made a slight gagging noise. They laughed it off as they were directed to a separate training room with a ring already set up...

Marie's dad was sitting behind a huge oak desk in the middle of the ring, with his steel toed booted feet propped on the desk as he talked away on his cell phone...

They looked at Steve and busted out laughing...even after he retired from the WWE he still wore his jeans or jean shorts with a stone cold t-shirt and his boots...and occasionally a hat to cover up his bald q-ball head.

Steve saw the girls as he hung up the phone and jumped out of the ring, sweeping his daughter up into his arms with Rachel in a big bear hug...both girls squealed and laughed...

Rachel said, "Mr. Williams, your squishing my lungs...I can't breathe."

Marie laughed and said, "That goes double for me dad."

Steve gave the girls kisses on their cheeks as he placed them on their feet in front of him. Steve said, "Jesus Marie...When are you going to start gaining weight girl?" Marie laughed and said, "Dad...C'mon, I didn't come to have you bug me about my weight."

Steve turned and walked back to the ring and was getting in and said, "Fine...How are you and Randall doing?"

Marie looked at the floor of the room and said, "Fine...Really...good."

Rachel elbowed Marie who in turn shoved her with her shoulder...Rachel looked at her wide eyed and knew she shouldn't be lying to her dad...but Marie brought her hand up and ran her hand flat against her throat telling her to shut up.

Steve turned around and eyeballed his daughter...there was something different in her voice and knew something was wrong...but knew better then to push her about it...she'd come to him when she was really ready.

Steve said, "You're mother has been bugging me on the phone for the last 2 hours about your career choice...Like either one of us could change your mind or re-direct you... (In a true mom voice)If you want to pick a career why not pick one where you can jump off a bridge with a hair tie strapped to your ankles."

Marie and Rachel couldn't help but start laughing out loud...He'd just done the most perfect impression of Marie's mom...and both girls knew it. Hell even Steve knew it.

When the other wrestlers from Raw and Smackdown started showing up...Rachel was a little surprised to see Randy Orton walk through the door...his ego and arrogance got there an hour before he did...Rachel set off to find Marie and warn her ahead of time.

Marie was walking around the corner and ran into someone she shook the cobwebs out and said, "I'm sor..." And cut herself off as she looked into the blue eyes of her ex-boyfriend...Randy smirked down at her and said, "Hi Marie." His hi was short lived as Marie proceeded to slap the arrogant smirk right off his face.

Rachel rounded the corner of the hallway as she heard the echo of the slap...She was definitely too late to warn Marie. Rachel cringed as Randy rubbed his cheek and his jaw...She watched as Marie stalked out of the hallway...Randy looked over and saw Rachel and said, "This is going to be interesting."

Rachel said, "Just a few words of advice...Stay away from Marie and don't even think of talking to her father...or next time you'll probably end up with more then just a slap...I suggest you take the advice and run with it as fast as your chicken legs can carry you."

Randy watched Rachel walk away...Oh yea...Interesting...and oh so much fun...Yea...sure...RIGHT!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There were 6 wrestlers & Divas from Raw and Smackdown...From Raw it was Rachel, Marie (Obviously), Randy Orton, Shelton Benjamin, Lisa Marie (Victoria), and Chris Irvine (Jericho). From Smackdown it was Charlie Hass, Mark Jindrak, Jackie Gayda (Charlie's fiancé), Marc LaMonica (Bubba Ray Dudley) and Devon Hughes (D-Von Dudley)...No one knew who the last Smackdown wrestler was going to be...apparently he was actually on the injured listed, but would be prepared in a couple of months.

- -2 Months Later- -

Randy was watching Marie in the ring talking with the recruits. Rachel walked up to him and said, "Don't even think about it Orton...She's saving you from a serious ass beating from her pops." Randy looked down at Rachel and said, "How's that?" Rachel said, "She hasn't told her dad she broke up with you because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants." Randy shook his head as he just walked back over to the group he was handling.

Marie saw someone walked through the back door of the huge gymnasium with his bags as he walked over to her dad and introduced himself and they shook hands. Marie watched as Randy walked over and greeted the guy with a hand shake and a nice 'bro' like hug. Great just what Randy needed another friend to go pimping with.

Marie rolled her eyes and Steve said...well more like yelled, "MARIE! What in the sam hell are you doing?" Marie looked at her dad as she was suddenly aware all eyes were on her in the middle of the ring with her recruits and smirked while giving him the finger. Steve busted up laughing as he shook his head at her.

"She allowed to do that?" The voice standing next to Randy said...

Randy looked over at John and said, "Yea man...she would be the ONLY one allowed to do that...You don't know who she is do you?" John shook his head no and said, "Not that I'm aware of." Randy said, "That would be Steve's oldest daughter Marie...The redhead in the other corner with Jackie is Mark Callaway's kid, Rachel."

John said, "I think I'll go introduce myself to the lovely leggy Rachel." Randy said, "I wouldn't unless you want Jindrak to rearrange your face...He's been trying to work up the nerve to ask her out...apparently they are both pretty smitten with each other...but don't have the guts to come out and say it...So steer clear." John said, "Thanks for the warning man." Randy nodded as they heard Steve clear his throat and call everyone over to the ring.

Steve stood next to Marie as he had his arm around her shoulders and she leaned against his shoulder. Steve said, "We've got another trainer to add to the list...John c'mon in here boy." John walked over and got in the ring in his Navy blue t-shirt and jean shorts...He stood with his hands in his front pockets and his baseball cap pulled to the side.

John gave Marie the once over...she had on a white tank top with red running shorts on and just plain old red sneakers. She had the longest hair he'd seen and clearly got her blue eyes from her pop. She was tiny, but she looked like she could whip Steve's ass...especially if he was the one that trained her.

Steve said, "Everyone this is John Cena, he's from the Smackdown brand...Now I'm going to have to grapple with Marie here to get a feel for what you're wrestling style is like..." Marie stretched out as John pulled his shirt and hat off...As Steve sat on the top turn buckle in one corner of the ring.

Marie's tongue nearly fell out of her mouth with a loud sloppy plop...The boy had arms and muscles for DAYS! Not to mention a 6 pack that wouldn't quit...Oh this was not going to be fun at all...Well touching him would be fun...Keeping her concentration...It was already gone...Nothing left to keep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When they finished grappling John was out of breath...but Marie stood there like she'd hardly had a work out. They hadn't pulled their finishing moves on each other...John didn't care whose daughter she was, he wasn't going to give the FU to a woman. Steve praised John's in ring ability and what not and said they'd start him on training tomorrow.

Marie sat in the ring stretching a little more so she could cool down and her muscles wouldn't cramp up...John squatted down said, "So you're Marie Williams?"

Marie looked up at him and said, "Nice to meet you John Cena." They shook hands and he said, "How's come you didn't throw a finishing move on me?" Marie chuckled and said, "Most people can't take it without actually getting knocked out."

John smiled and Marie melted on the ring as she noticed his dimples...Oh lord...What woman didn't think a man with that cute of a smile and those GREAT dimples was hot? Any one in their right mind...that's who.

John said, "So what is you're finishing move?" Marie said, "It's called Stunner Mood...It's a modified version of a stunner and a reversed bulldog." John looked skeptical and she said, "Lemme guess...you wanna see it now right?" John smiled a big grin and said, "Please?" Marie sighed and said, "Okay." John stood up and gave Marie his hand to help her to her feet.

Marie said, "Hey Lisa...Cena wants to see my mood." Lisa groaned and said, "Oh man...Why can't you get Rachel to do it?" Marie said, "Because last time I did it to Rachel...she passed out." Lisa said, "I know I'm the only one who doesn't get knocked out..."

Lisa made a face as John moved out of the way and watched as Marie grabbed Lisa's head like she was going to stun her, but instead stepped on the middle turn buckle and flipped over Lisa and took her down to the mat and Marie landed on her knees...Good think she had thick knee pads on.

Lisa said, "Fuck! No wonder you get to win so many matches...That shit hurts." Marie sat over Lisa and said, "Any discomfort?" Lisa said, "Gee...Nooooo...I feel fuckin' great." They both laughed as John helped them both stand up and said, "Impressive."

Marie said, "Thanks...I've seen your FU a few times...Thank you for not slapping that on me." John said, "I don't care who you are, I'm not doing it to a woman."

Randy walked over and said, "Hey, John you ready?" John turned to look down at Randy standing outside the ring and said, "Be there in a minute..." He turned back around to Marie and said, "I gotta go...My boy is gonna take me to get some grub then show me where were all stayin'...So maybe I'll catch you later?" Marie smiled and said, "Maybe."

John watched as she got out of the ring and walked away laughing with Rachel and Lisa. John shook the cob webs out of his head as he put his shirt and hat back on and walked away with Randy. They were about to get in Randy's corvette, when Marie came running out with Lisa and Rachel and said, "Hey John wait a minute."

John stopped as the brunette slowed to a stop in front of him...she said, "I just thought I'd warn you...My dad is kind of strict about wearing hats...Don't pull your shit to the side anymore...wear it straight or backwards...but if you wear it to the side...he'll ask if you need to be slapped to have it straightened out...and then volunteer to fix it for you."

John laughed and said, "No worries Miss. Williams...I'll straighten it when he's around." Randy looked over the hood of the car and said, "Are we going to bullshit all day or leave." John said, "Damn someone needs a nap." John didn't miss the eye roll from Marie at Randy's comment. John watched as the three ladies climbed into a Toyota Rav4 and took off out of site.

John said, "That was rude man." Randy said, "I think it's time we had a welcome to OVW talk...Believe me out of every one here...Marie will get over my comments." John said, "Aight...but it was still rude." Randy said, "Get in the damn car...Jesus it's like fighting with a 5 year old." John said, "Yea...Bite me." The two laughed as they took off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

John and Randy pulled into a long paved drive way with trees lining the road side...John said, "Damn where we staying in the Adams Family mansion?" Randy laughed as they pulled up to a huge mansion type house...Randy said, "Welcome to Casa De WWE...Wait until you see this place it's amazing...Vince Rented it especially for us...it's got 20 bedrooms a huge dinning room, gigantic living room with TVs all over the damn place."

John looked at the huge house in bewilderment...he said, "What about a gym?" Randy said, "Every piece of equipment you can imagine all in the basement...It's like one huge maximum gym...you could work out down there until you're arms fell off." The guys chuckled as the car came to a stop as they got out and walked up to the door. Randy unlocked the door and John followed him into the house...The TV in the living room and den were both on with two sets of people in each room watching either sports or a movie.

They stopped when they saw Devon and Marc walking down the stairs with Marie laying over their right shoulders her head and hair was handing over Marc's shoulder and Lisa over their left shoulders. Her eyes were closed and her hands folded across her stomach. The next pair to walk down the stairs was Shelton and Charlie...they had Rachel over their left shoulder and Jackie over their right.

John quirked an eye brow and said, "Should I even ask?" Randy said, "Since they are cooking most of the meals at dinner time...they appointed Marc, Devon, Charlie and Shelton as their personal escorts into the kitchen every night." John laughed and said, "Well...I guess if you're gonna escort a beautiful woman to the kitchen so she can make your laggin ass some dinner...there's really only one way to be escorted."

Randy patted John on the back and said, "C'mon man...Let's get you situated upstairs...You've got the room next to Marie's...you guys will be sharing the bathroom that connects the two rooms." John said, "So how serious were you and Marie?" Randy said, "Serious...but like I said, I screwed it up...My want and need to be a playboy was stronger then my feelings for Marie obviously...I can't wait until she tells her dad." John noted the sarcasm.

John shook his head at his friend and said, "That was a pretty boneheaded thing to do...you know that right? Her father could eat you alive." Randy said, "I'm dreading it...She's gonna wait until I'm vulnerable before she lets him strike like the rattle snake he is...and don't let that smile fool you...cause what she said about your hat is true...you'll get bit by the rattle snake...and you won't even know it until you wake up."

John laughed and said, "Dully noted." As they walked up the stairs and stopped at John's room...Randy said, "I'm further down the hall...Marie threatened that if I was within 100 feet of her being able to hear my voice when she didn't want to even see me...she wasn't going to be held responsible for what she did to me in the middle of the night...then threatened that body parts of mine could come up missing and no one would be the wiser as to who did it."

John busted up laughing and said, "So, essentially she told you to get ta steppin'." Randy chuckled and said, "Yea...those weren't the words...but its close enough." Randy walked down to his room as John unpacked and got comfortable...and pretty much set his room up the way he wanted it. After wards he walked back down stairs and into the kitchen. Marie said, "Get your room comfy?"

John walked over and sat at the bar and watched as she cut through veggies like it was no big deal. John said, "Yea...the beds are pretty comfortable...the room is nice and bright too...cause I'm usually up during half the night to write most of my raps." Marie said, "I heard you were making an album...how much truth is there to that?" John smiled and those damn dimples came back as he said, "Yea...I've been writing some stuff for it...but I won't even be recording it for at least a few more months."

Marie smiled and said, "No worries...it will happen when it happens...Now get off your duff and come help me cut veggies." John smiled and said, "Thanks for the encouragement." As he got up and walked around the island in the kitchen and started helping Marie...

The more John talked to her...the more he liked her...damn he was going to fall hard...and it was going to hurt like a bitch all the way down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few weeks later, Steve had giving the recruits the okay to invited friends and family to a small get together to show their progress. Steve had all the matches written out and naturally he put Marie against Randy...As tough as Marie was everyone knew she could take him and give him a run for his money.

Marie was sitting in the back talking with John again...She'd recently come to the realization, that anytime she stopped herself she was thinking about John and usually at the same time was talking to him.

Today was no different...She was sitting in Black plastic pants with wrestling boots on and a matching Black plastic tank top on, her hair was in a high ponytail full of tons of spiral curls. John had his usual jean shorts, sneakers and a jersey, plus his baseball cap and his damn chain.

Today the subject fell on Marie's pop...John said, "Alright...I gotta know what it's like being a kid of Stone Cold Steve Austin's...You know...punishments you get stunned or somethin'?" Marie couldn't help but laugh and said, "No...of course not...My father wouldn't stun a woman...Not that he never wanted to get my mom a few times when they were still together."

John laughed and said, "Damn...How many times has your pops been married now?"

Marie laughed and said, "2...He never married my mom but we were a family for 13 years...then he met and married Denise...the England Snooty pants...and they had two daughters...then he and Debra got married of course...That didn't last because snotty britches didn't want to ruin her figure by having a baby with him...I really hated her. She was such a pushy bitch...She never deserved to be with my dad."

John laughed and said, "Oh yea...No love loss there." Marie smiled and said, "Hell no...but He was always a great dad...ya know...Even when he couldn't physically be here for me...he would still find time to call me before he had to go out to the ring and tell me he loved me...Just getting those phone calls were enough for me." John said, "What about Rachel and her pop?"

Marie said, "Well...Rachel is a little more stubborn then me...Mark didn't know he had a daughter until she was 16...Her mom said she'd be damned if she would tell him something that would make his life happy even for a second...She sued Mark and got 16 years worth of back child support...then she abandoned Rachel once day...Rachel came home from college and her mom had literally packed the whole house and vanished into thin air in an 8 hour period. Rachel had just turned 19...and Mark has been trying to make it up to her ever since...She's been my best friend for 8 years."

They called Marie up for her match with Randy...Randy being the sly asshole Marie and Rachel knew he was...They grappled around a little and were tossing each other around and then from out of no where Randy threw his finishing move the RKO on Marie. The referee didn't realize that wasn't supposed to happen and figured Steve had changed the match. And counted the 3 count giving Randy the win.

Randy slid out of the ring and stalked away.

Marie was laying on her back in the middle of the ring...Her neck was throbbing and she was cradling her head and neck in her hands...Steve came running out from his office as he had Rachel call the paramedics in the back of the building...John saw what happened...His match had been before Marie's...every one knew Marie was supposed to hit Randy with her finishing move...John couldn't only see red.

Steve knelt over his daughter as she turned on her side and curled up into the fetal position...John went out and slid in the ring with Steve...Steve watched as his daughter's pupils dilated...oh yea she had a concussion...she would have to go to the emergency room to figure out how bad it was.

Steve knew he couldn't leave cause the whole progress show wasn't finished...He looked at John who nodded in full understanding and said, "I'll go with her Steve...I won't let her out of my site for anything." Steve nodded...

He watched as the paramedics loaded his baby girl in the ambulance as his blue eyes burned with worry and pissed off attitude because that little son of a bitch Marie had been dating screwed her over literally. If there was any damage to her neck, it was possible she might not be able to wrestle ever again...and then he'd fuckin kill Randy Orton.

John got in the ambulance as he took both of Marie's hands and said, "Keep your hands off your neck until we got to the ER for an x-ray..." Marie had tears sliding down her cheeks and said, "It hurts John." John could see her breathing had quickened and she was slightly going into shock...she was petrified...she had no clue what was happening.

One minute, Marie could hear John's voice he was speaking soothing words to keep her calm and the next...Everything went black.

John rubbing the back of her hands as he nearly freak out when she passed out...probably from the pain.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Marie was slowly waking up, and she heard a familiar voice say, "Marie honey sit still." Marie recognized the voice and said, "John is the room dark?" John said, "Yea...I made sure the lights were off incase you woke up..." Marie's eyes slowly fluttered open...and she said, "Where's my dad?"

John said, "He had to stay and finish up with the people that showed up...I hope you don't mind me coming with you...I didn't want you to go alone and wake up without anyone here...You're dad is probably plotting to get Randy killed some time soon."

John watched as tears slid down her cheeks for a second time that night as Marie said, "Why would he do this to me...He knows women can't take the RKO...Why would he deliberately hurt me." John grabbed Marie's hand as his thumb rubbed the back of her knuckles and said, "I don't know Marie...He's one of my closest friends in this company...I don't know why he would hurt you on purpose...I don't think anyone knows."

Marie said, "Hell...I know I'm the one who broke up with him, but could anyone really blame me...I walked in on him screwing four separate women...what was I supposed to do...Go to bed and ignore the fact that he was laying next to me with four women who'd be on the Randy Orton Express...Or oh wait, maybe I should of just shut up and joined him."

Marie couldn't stop the tears any longer...she sobbed as John held onto her hand...A loud voice at the end of the hall gave her a heads up that her father was making his way down the hall...Marie wiped her eyes and tried to calm herself...She didn't want her father to see her like this. Steve walked through the door and to the other side of Marie's bed as he couldn't say anything...

She carefully sat up and looked in her father's eyes that were so much like hers and said, "I'm okay dad." Steve pulled her into a hug carefully as he stroked her hair and said, "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you baby girl." She'd never heard her father say something like that and with one shaky breath she was crying again.

John couldn't help but notice how small she looked in her father's arms...and how extremely pissed off he was at his best friend at the moment...he couldn't believe how careless Randy had been as to put someone in danger by using his finishing move on someone who was at least a hundred pounds or more less then he was...John clenched his fists as he sat in the chair...he was gonna have to calm down or he'd be beating Randy before Steve could touch him.

Despite all of Steve's efforts, he couldn't get Randy thrown back on the road to save his life. Randy kept to himself for the remainder of the stay at OVW...he taught his recruits and went back to the house...other then that...he had no interaction with anyone...Even John had looked at him like he couldn't stand to breathe the same air as him...Not that he could blame John...what he'd done to Marie was totally unacceptable...he just had to figure out why he would do something that hurtful to a woman, who he once loved more then life itself.

A week later, after all the x-rays and tests Marie was finally allowed to be released from the hospital...Since Steve was training, John came to pick her up...and followed Steve's directions to immediately take her to the house and stay with her until every one got done and back to the house.

John and Marie sat on the couch in the living room talking...naturally the first one back to the house was Randy...he walked through the door and saw John and Marie sitting on the couch. He went up stairs and Marie excused herself to go use the restroom.

About 10 minutes later, John heard some commotion upstairs...He got up and went to see what was going on...when he got to the 2nd floor, Randy had a hold of Marie's hand and was begging for her to talk to him...She finally jerked her hand out of his grasp and said, "Go to hell, you self-centered heartless dick head." Randy watched as Marie walked around him.

Marie was headed to her room when she heard a loud pop and turned around in time to watch Randy's body hit the floor as he held his bloodied nose with John standing over him...She walked over and touched John's arm and he looked up at her and she said, "He's not worth it John...He's not worth it." John stalked off and slammed the door to his room as the sound of rap music vibrated the whole house.

Marie shook her head at Randy...Thank God there was only 4 weeks left for training the recruits...She was going to ask for a transfer to Smackdown...She knew Rachel had already requested one because her and Mark had FINALLY started dating as slow as two people could...but she couldn't be in the same place with Randy Orton anymore...He'd ruined any chance for forgiveness or even friendship when he nearly put her career and life on the line.

Marie walked into her room and laid across her bed...Sleep came fast even if it wasn't bed time...she'd been so tired the last week...she could hardly keep her eyes open anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

- -8 Months Later- -

Marie had been back on the Raw roster with everyone else…since the recruits were done being trained. Marie had been secretly dating John Cena for the last 6 months at one of the dual roster PPV. He was still on Smackdown and they saw each other on their days off and sometimes he'd surprise her by being in her hotel room when she finished with Raw.

The only ones who knew about Marie and John were Rachel, Mark and her dad. Steve was watching John like a hawk for a while…but stopped when he saw how happy he made Marie. Mark and Rachel were on Smackdown with John and Marie was waiting for her transfer to Smackdown to come through.

2 weeks ago was a new experience as Marie had been asked to be a co-General Manager with Eric Bischoff for a couple of months as a fill in to her dad being on vacation…He always went on vacation at the same time every year so he could go and over to England and see his two other daughters from his first marriage.

Marie knew that meant she wouldn't be able to see John until her dad got back…she'd already gone for 2 months without seeing him…and figured she could wait a few more weeks…So she got cozy with the thought of not seeing John for a while…or so she thought. Marie dawned her jeans and form fitting white t-shirt, with white sneakers. She'd left her hair down as it hugged her hips.

Marie was walking down the hallway when her cell phone started vibrating in her pocket…She pulled it out and checked the called ID and it said 'John'…She got a smile on her face as she answered, "Well, if it isn't the Doctor of Thuganomics." John said, "Oh it is indeed…So how's my Raw co-general manager?" Marie said, "Bored and missing you."

John said, "What a coincidence me too…So when am I gonna be seeing you again sexy?" Marie said, "Unfortunately probably not for a few weeks still…I've not only been scheduled to wrestle all the house shows, but in between them, I've got about a million autograph sessions that some moron scheduled me for." John said, "A Million really? That could be hazardous to your hands." Marie said, "Unfortunately, I don't give a shit about my hands…I just want to see you again."

John said, "Really?" Marie said, "Why wouldn't I?" John said, "True…Do me a favor…Turn around." Marie closed her flip phone and prayed John wasn't messing with her as she turned around and watched as John pushed his cell phone in the front pocket of his jean shorts and stood there with the cutest smile on his face with his dimples definitely showing.

Marie felt her heart do a double beat in her chest as she took off to the end of the hallway and jumped into John's waiting arms as he spun her around in circles…When he stopped he pulled her into him and kissed her lips softly. Marie said, "What are you doing here?" John said, "I wasn't about to wait another two months before I could see my beautiful girlfriend again…Mark and Rachel send their love and hope for a speedy transfer…"

Marie leaned over and kissed John's lips again as John took Marie's hand and laced his fingers with his as they continued walking down the hallway talking and laughing.

They didn't see the blazing blue eyes that were watching them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Randy went crashing through his dressing room door that he shared with his ex-team mates Evolution…Despite what the script said he was still great friends with Paul Levesque (Triple H), David Bautista (Batista) and Ric Flair…Randy threw his bag across the room.

Paul squeaked out, "Honey, I'm home."

Randy threw a glare to Paul and said, "God damn it…Why the fuck didn't I see this coming?" Dave said, "What? The writers decided to give you an STD and an incurable disease and you're supposed to be on the edge of death and suddenly you make the miracle of all miracles recovery right as your very last breath is about to slip from your body."

Randy couldn't help but let a smile slip out as he laughed at David. Randy said, "Unfortunately, I wouldn't doubt it the way the scripts have been going lately…No my temper tantrum was a little more centered on Marie Williams." Paul looked at the younger man and said, "Why? I thought she broke things off with you before you even RKOed her at OVW…Which lemme just say if you ever do that again with out it being scripted…I'm going to kick your ass."

David and Ric both nodded in agreement. Randy said, "Alright aside from my other temper tantrum at OVW…I will admit I was way out of line then…I tried to apologize and she told me to go to hell…" Dave said, "Not that we don't fully blame her, cause you could of jeopardized her career severely. What does that have to do with right now?"

Randy grimaced and said, "I just saw her getting friendly with John Cena…the same man who socked me in the nose, because I tried to talk with Marie the day she got released from the hospital." Paul said, "And you're point being?" Randy pulled on his bottom lip and thought about it and said, "I guess I'm just not as over her as she is me."

David said, "What did you expect…that she was going to pine away for a guy who she caught in bed with 4 different girls at one time?" Paul said, "Knowing Marie…Not likely."

Randy said, "It was a mistake…I was drunk as hell and had no clue what the hell I was doing…shit you guys even vouched for me…I tried telling her so many times, and she just wouldn't listen to me…I don't know…I just don't feel like I can give her up without a fight right now…"

Paul said, "Well…If she's swapping spit with Cena…chances are your fight is over before it even began." Randy said, "No…There's got to be a way for me to get her to give me a second chance."

Dave said, "I'd venture to say if you try to get a second chance with Marie…You should be expecting one of two things…One…she'll tell you to go to hell and drop dead or one of those semi-fun shoot down sentences…or two…Cena is gonna kick the shit out of you for her…I'd bank on getting both…Cause chances are since Cena has no worries punching you for her…he'd damn sure do it again for their relationship."

Randy said, "You might be right…but I'll never know if I don't try…right?" Paul said, "If you were smart you'd just leave it alone…just sit back and wait for Cena to fuck up somehow…I mean he can't be perfect right? I mean c'mon he's got a temper and he's kind of a hoodrat…so that's pretty much 2 strikes against him already…"

Randy nodded as he let the words of his friends mix around and go through the tunnels in his brain as he decided that if something hadn't happened in a month…he was giving himself 4 weeks…If he hadn't gotten her to talk with him in 4 weeks…he'd make something happen.

Paul and Dave knew he was up to no good…as soon as he got that smirk across his face…But decided to just leave it alone…Marie would kill them if they interfered…they decided if Randy wanted to get himself a death certificate they'd let him do it ALONE!

Smartest thing Paul and Dave could've possibly done.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

- -4 Weeks Later- -

Steve had been back finally from his vacation and Marie was trying to figure out what the hell Randy thought was so interesting in her now, because for the last 4 weeks, he'd been trying to get her to talk to him and she'd done everything short of quitting her job to get it through his thick head she never wanted to speak to him again.

Back to another Monday Night Raw, she' hadn't seen John in 4 weeks and was missing him desperately...Phone calls and talking on the internet could only help so much before she really would crave human contact, most of all John's human contact. They'd now been dating officially for 7 months. Marie couldn't imagine being happier with anyone else in her life.

Marie was walking around back stage and looked down at the necklace John had given to her on her birthday it had both their birthstones on it September / Sapphire for hers and April / Diamond for his...It was a Blue Sapphire stone in the shape of a heart, with a row of Diamonds outlining it on a silver chain. She only took it off when she was wrestling or showering.

Her fingers came up and touched it and she was suddenly aware of how much she missed him. She pulled her cell phone out and was getting ready to call him when she was stopped by someone who'd grabbed her upper arm. She turned around to face Randy.

She sighed heavy as she pulled her arm out of his grip, Randy started to say something but she cut him off and said, "You just don't get it do you? How dense do you REALLY have to be to NOT understand I don't care what you have to say...You can stand there and talk until you're blue in the face...nothing you could possibly say or do will ever make me think you're worth more then dog shit."

Randy said, "Why does it have to be this way between us? Why can't we at least be friends?"

Marie said, "Do you really have any female friends that you haven't fucked or tried to fuck? Because your past with women isn't really all that well...You should be the poster child for playboys are us. If you hadn't slept with those 4 girls and hadn't RKOed me at OVW...I'd probably be just a little more inclined to want to speak with you...but just standing this close to you and breathing the same diseased air as you...Let's just say I feel dirty enough right now that I really want a shower...And no that's NOT an offer."

Marie went to walk away when Randy grabbed her and spun her around and his lips came crashing down on hers. As Randy pinned her against the wall...She didn't have time to react...as She placed her hands on his chest and shoved as hard as she could...she was trying to comprehend what had just happened when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye, she looked over and saw John standing there.

Marie said, "John...It's not what it looks like." John said, "Yea...Right." John turned around and was walking back the way he came. Marie looked at the smug look on Randy's face as she glared at him and then without thinking about it punched him right in the face and then too off running after John.

John was standing in the open door of his rental, when Marie came flying out of the back doors and said, "John Felix Anthony Cena...Don't you dare leave this arena without talking to me." John turned and had the meanest scowl on his face and Marie said, "You're face is going to freeze that way if you don't stop...What you saw back there was NOTHING and when I said nothing, I mean absolutely NOTHING."

John said, "Just shut the fuck up will you." Marie was taken back almost as if his words were really venom filled...Marie said, "John..." John said, "I ain't kidding Marie, just shut up...I don't know what the hell has been going on with you and fuckin Orton, but for someone who seems to hate him so much you sure looked comfortable in that lip lock all smashed into the wall in there...I can't believe you let him touch you let alone kiss you after he could've ended your career...It makes me sick to think of what else might have happened since I've not been around for 4 weeks."

Marie said, "John I would never...How could you even think that? I just slugged him because he touched me...I'd been trying to avoid him for 4 weeks, because he won't leave me alone...I can't get my transfer any faster to go to Smackdown." John said, "Don't bother transferring...Cause if you do I won't be there...I'll deliberately come to Raw...Because just the sight of you makes me sick right now...I'm so disappointed in you...I'm so disgusted by you."

John reached up and grabbed the necklace from her neck and gave it a hard jerk breaking the chain, Marie cringed as she felt the chain cut into her neck...as she watched John throw it across the parking lot and said, "You don't deserve it..." He got in his rental and tore out of the parking garage.

Unshed tears were held captive in Marie's eyes as she watched him go...She couldn't believe what had happened. She walked over and saw the necklace lying on the asphalt and picked it up, letting it slide into her front jeans pocket as she walked in and knocked on the door marked 'Austin'.

Steve opened the door and saw his daughter standing there and she looked like she just lost her best friend...He opened his arms as she immediately came to him and he wrapped her up and she started crying...He could feel the sobs racking her body over. Now all he had to do was figure out what happened so he could hurt or kill someone for her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Marie had taken the rest of the week off and had gone home to Texas with her father...Steve knew it was rare that Marie would escape to Texas and more importantly when she'd stay at the house with him, instead of going to her own home.

Marie still hadn't told Steve anything...He had no clue what was going on with her...She stayed in the spare room that used to be hers when she lived with him, and was either out riding the horses alone, sitting on the front porch alone, or just sitting in her room or sleeping.

Steve just decided to leave her alone, she had a temper as bad as he did, and knew if he tried to pry, she would eat his ass for him...Sunday Night she finally came up while he was sitting in his black leather chair watching ESPN...He watched as she walked in and sat on his lap.

Steve smiled and said, "So you are alive eh?" Marie laughed and rested her head on his shoulder and relaxed as he started rubbing her back. Marie broke the silence and said, "Dad, when you and mom were dating, how hard was it for you guys to be together without people trying to interfere?"

Steve thought about what his daughter was asking and said, "Most people understood that my personal life was none of their business...but there were a few who couldn't help but stick their noses in my personal life...Is that what's going on right now with you and John?" Marie sat up and looked at her dad and said, "How'd you know it was me and John?"

Steve said, "Well, considering you've had you're cell phone off for the entire week you've been here, not to mention that of all the places you could've run, you chose to come here...Also, you've not spoken to any one since you've been here...And you and John are usually attached at the ear with them cell phones when you guys aren't in the same state...Kin of gave it all away...So tell me what happened."

Marie blinked and tears slid down her cheeks as she started telling her dad what had happened...Steve knew by the look on her face she missed John something terrible and was lost without him and as much as she would try to deny it, she was undoubtedly in love with him.

Steve wasn't sure who he wanted to kill more, John for being stupid enough to think Marie would actually pick Randy over him or Randy for thinking he could just get back in her life with a stolen kiss. Steve shook his head no as he watched a teary eyed Marie walked up stairs and go to bed...They both had an early flight the next morning for Raw, since they'd skipped the house shows Friday, Saturday and Sunday.

Raw and Smackdown were going to be super shows for the next two weeks, which meant both rosters would be traveling together...

Steve and Marie walked through the airport on their way to their flight gate, as she saw Rachel and her father relaxing in the uncomfortable seats of the terminal. Rachel elbowed her dad as she saw Marie and Steve approaching. Mark and his daughter stood up, Rachel and Marie hugged tight as Rachel handed Marie the Starbucks coffee to Marie she'd had her dad stop to get for her best friend.

Marie gave Mr. Callaway a hug as he kissed the top of her head and a one armed hug. Marie and Rachel sat away from their fathers as they sat down to bullshit as they put it. Rachel knew something was wrong and listened as Marie started telling her what had happened with John and Randy.

Rachel said, "Damn that's harsh...You think you're dad will blow his stack at either of them?" Marie looked at her dad who winked at her as she smiled at him and looked back at Rachel and said, "I bet you 2 weeks worth of Starbucks coffee, Dad says at least SOMETHING to both of them." Rachel smiled widely, never backing down from a challenge as they shook hands and Rachel said, "Deal...Plus its Starbucks, it's so worth the coffee high."

The girls laughed as their flight was called and they started boarding the plane.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Marie and Rachel boarded the plane ahead of their fathers and Marie said, "Dad, I'm taking Mr. Callaway's seat, so sorry, Mr. Callaway you get stuck with dad." Mark chuckled and said, "It could be worse, I could be stuck with Paul (Triple H)..." The girls laughed as they headed to the back of the plane, and a voice said, "I heard that Callaway!" Marie laughed harder because she recognized it as Paul Levesque's (Triple H) voice.

Steve and Mark happen to walk by John who was in one isle of seats, and across was Randy sitting next to Dave Bautista in the other row. Steve stopped and looked at John, as John looked up at him...Steve said, "You know you're stupider then I thought you were." Steve shook his head at the younger man and then looked over at Randy and Randy looked up and Steve said, "Boy, if you don't leave my daughter alone...You and me are gonna have a hell of a talk." All Randy could do was nod...He was smart enough to not say a word.

Rachel leaned over to Marie and said, "Well, you won the bet...How'd you know you're dad would say something?" Marie said, "Because my dad can't resist it...C'mon you're dad wouldn't keep his mouth shut either and you know it." Rachel said, "Damn you're right...Now I owe you two weeks of Starbucks...You're ass better be awake to get it too."

The girls laughed again as they settled in for the flight.

Later that night, Marie was sitting in the Diva's locker room just staring at her reflection...She had a main event match against Trish for the Women's title, which she was supposed to win...She was in her jeans, t-shirt and sneakers...Her hair was down as she felt something poke her in the hip...She pushed her hand in her pocket and pulled out the necklace John had given to her and torn off her neck.

Marie just stood there looking at the beautiful necklace in her hand...She closed her fist around it and decided to just take the damn thing back to John, it was his and she wasn't about to keep it around.

Marie walked over and pulled open the door and some guy was staring back at her and she said, "Who are you? What are you doing back here? If you don't have a pass you're not supposed to be back here." The guy just looked at her and said, "Marie Williams?" Marie quirked an eyebrow at him and said, "Who wants to know?"

The guy brought his arm up and was pointing a 9 Millimeter at her...

Marie started backing away and threw her right hand in front of her as she fell back onto the floor of the dressing room. Her feet and legs were moving to scoot her back and away from some lunatic who had a gun pointed at her. He fired a shot as it echoed through the dressing room and hallways of the arena, it got her through the middle of her right hand...she cried out in pain as the gun went off two more times. Once in the right shoulder and the other in the Right ribcage, instantly puncturing her right lung.

The guy dropped the gun and ran out of the arena as fast as his feet and legs would carry him.

Marie pushed herself back against the wall as she felt the pain zooming through the top half of her body. She started coughing and blood was coming up...Someone ran into the room and yelled, "MARIE!"

John had been down in his room, he knew Steve could've easily kicked his ass this morning on the plane...He wanted to talk to Marie so bad, but part of him was still so pissed off that he wouldn't allow himself to even look at her without scowling. John sat there in silence as he heard a few pops in the air and couldn't imagine what was going on as he heard someone scream Marie's name down the hall.

John jumped up and ran down the hall and was absolutely mortified by the site he saw as he ran into the Diva's locker room, the floor was painted with dark red blood as he looked over and saw blood pouring out of Marie...as the EMT's were working on getting the bleeding under control.

John's heart fell into his stomach...Everyone was crowded around and John ran down to get Steve and Rachel. The three some ran back and watched as the EMT's loaded Marie into the ambulance, as Steve got in with and they took off for the hospital.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Steve sat in the waiting room at the hospital...It had been nearly 2 hours, since they'd taken Marie into surgery. The shoulder wound and hand wound were good; because the bullets didn't hit anything major, no muscles or bones...Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for the one in her right lung.

John was sitting in the waiting room with Steve, Mark Callaway, Rachel and Mark Jindrak. John couldn't help it anymore, he started pacing around the waiting room...Steve walked over and said, "Son, sit down, Walking a hole in the floor doesn't do anyone any good." John said, "I should've been there for her...God I feel like such an asshole...I can't believe I just walked away the way I did."

Steve grabbed John's shoulder and said, "None of this is you're fault...Hell none of it is even my fault...You guys had a fight, big deal...Not every relationship is perfect." John said, "But I said some awful things to her...Really hateful things...I feel so stupid, I let her old relationship with Randy get to me."

Steve said, "Hell son, we all make mistakes...Now you listen to me...If you like my little girl as much as I know you do, you need to get your head on straight, because dwelling over the past, is not going to help her heal...Which I know will take a while...with her type of injury."

John said, "I don't know Steve...Do you think she'll forgive me?" Steve said, "Well son, there's only one way to find out."

Another 2 hours later and finally a doctor came out and said she was going to make an excellent recovery, the surgery had taken longer, cause they wanted to make sure all the holes were stitched up and nothing was leaking and all bullets were removed. She had stopped breathing for about 5 minutes, but it was not unusual with people who had a punctured lung.

A few minutes later a nurse came over and handed Steve something and said, "Mr. Williams, we found this in your daughters hand...I'm afraid it's covered in blood, so it will have to be clean professionally, and the chain is busted so it will need to be fixed."

John walked over as Steve handed John the necklace he'd given to Marie for her birthday at the beginning of the month. John couldn't believe she'd kept it, but the nurse was right the chain was busted and it was covered in Marie's blood, she must've had it in her hand when she had been shot.

Steve watched as John looked at and studied the necklace and then walked out of the hospital as fast as he could without running out…John got to the parking lot and leaned over resting his hands on his knees, trying to take in as much oxygenthrough his lungs as possible.

Rachel had followed John out to the parking lot and saw him standing in the middle of the road trying to breathe deeply. Rachel watched as John hit his knees...as she ran over to check on him as she slowly walked around to face him, when she noticed the huge unshed tears in his eyes. When he saw Rachel standing there he looked up at her and stood up.

John said, "I have to go." Rachel said, "You're not going to go see her are you?" John shook his head and said, "I can't see her like this." Rachel said, "I hope you mean you can't see her while you're teary eyed, and not because she's got three new holes in her body...John she needs you now."

John said, "She doesn't need me...she's got you and Mark and Steve and your dad...hell she's got half the Raw roster and the entire Smackdown roster there for her." Rachel grabbed his arm and said, "John if you think she's going to get through this with out you then you're sadly mistaken. John she needs you now more then ever...Don't walk away."

John said, "I'm not walking away...I just...I just can't stay." John started walking to the parking lot when Rachel said, "John...you know she's going to ask about you...don't be a chicken shit...be a fuckin man and walk in there and see her."

John turned and looked Rachel in the eye and he said, "Don't you get it? I CAN'T SEE HER LIKE THAT!" John turned around and left.

Rachel was taken back, never in all her life had she'd see any one with emotions that raw before. Now she just had to figure out how to tell Marie what happened.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Rachel had been right, as soon as Marie woke up she asked for John, but when Steve told her John couldn't stay for company reasons...Rachel knew Steve was covering for John...

She remembered the look on John's face when he left and as his words rang through her head, she finally figured out why...John loved her. He'd never said he loved her, he hadn't even told her he did...but that day in the parking lot...the unshed tears and the raw emotions...the words he spoke...He loved her...and he loved her so much she knew his heart couldn't bear to see Marie hurting or in pain...It would've killed him.

John sat in his hotel room and berated himself; he couldn't believe he'd just left the hospital. His head was cradled in his hands as he stared at the floor. John shook his head trying to keep the thoughts in his head down to one thing work...if he threw himself into wrestling, he'd be able to keep Marie out of his head.

Marie was allowed to go home, but since her home was in Chicago, Steve said he was going to stay with her for a while, but Marie refused to let him coddle over her...she had to go to physical therapy and get her life back on track so she could get back in the ring.

The only thing Marie was hoping for was that John would call...but since she'd been home, Rachel had said, John had been nothing but business at work, he didn't go out and party with everyone anymore, he wasn't in a joking mood anymore...everything was wrestling or working out or it was sleeping. Rachel explained how much he'd thrown himself into work, and knew how much Marie wanted to see him...but nothing could be done.

- -5 Months Later- -

Marie had finally had enough of everything...she really needed to see John. She called Stephanie McMahon and found out where Smackdown was going to be, and took a plane without telling anyone anything...She got to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and checked into the same hotel as the guys, she was a floor above John's.

Before Marie left the room she stood in front of the mirror and lifted her shirt and was looking at the scar...she was fully healed but she was still in physical therapy for her lung and shoulder. The scars were barely visible but she was self conscious about them...she pushed her shirt back down and headed down to John's room...

It was close to mid-night so she knew he was back from Smackdown already. Marie stood in front of the door to room 2354 as she knocked. She knew he was probably sleeping, but she had to see him. She heard someone moving around in the room as a few cuss words came from the room.

John had just gotten settled in bed and was just about to fall asleep his body was sore from the match he'd had with John Layfield...but he'd survive, he knew he would feel it more in the morning, but all he wanted to do now was sleep...but there was no chance of that happening anytime soon, when there was a knock on his door.

John was going to kill who ever it was, he pulled his track pants on...he stubbed his tow on the door jam walking out of the bedroom and into the living area, cussing as he went over to the door where he snapped a light on opened the door and was completely floored to see Marie staring back at him...She was standing there with her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes...John finally said, "Marie...What are you doing here?" Marie said, "I wanted to ask you something." John said, "What you don't know how to use the phone...it's almost mid-night."

Marie said, "Well I figured since you was being such a chicken shit and wouldn't come see me, I should at least come see you, and ask you face to face...Were you ever going to come see me? Because I have been waiting for forever to have you come and say something to me..."

John said, "What do you want me to say?"

Marie said, "Anything at this point would work...I mean are we really that far gone that we can't save this? Because you know exactly how I feel about you, but you also know I'm not going to just tell you how I feel without at least hearing something from you...Sitting in that hospital bed..."

Before she could finish, John said, "I don't want to talk about it..." He started to close the door, when Marie shoved it open, walked in and slammed it shut and said, "Too bad because I have a lot of shit to say to you, and you're going to listen."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

John crossed his arms over his chest and stood there listening...

He watched as tears filled Marie's eyes as she said, "When I woke up and asked everyone where you were, Dad told me where you were, then Rachel told me the REAL story...Out of everyone I share my life with there was no one more that I wanted to be there with me then you...John I love you, Out of all the creeps I've dated in my life, you're the first I ever fell in love with...Every day that you're not in my life, I hate myself...5 months of hate is too much for me to take anymore...I don't know how you feel and right now I can't imagine...And I don't want too."

Marie blinked and tears slid down her cheeks, she pushed her hands in her front pockets and said, "I've been thinking of quitting wrestling, I don't know, maybe I'll go back to college and do something eventful with my life...All I know is, I can't be this close to you and not have you in my life...It sucks to love someone who just doesn't love you back...and I refuse to watch you move on with your life with some one else. I don't know, obviously it was a mistake for me to come here, but I had to tell you...I had to get it all out, before I walked away for good..."

Marie turned on her heels and walked out and went back to her room.

John just stood there in awe...he couldn't think...he couldn't speak. He watched as she walked out of his life...but why the fuck wasn't he stopping her...It would have been so easy to run after her, so easy to just get her to stay...

But why didn't he...were they really too far gone to save their once great relationship...That couldn't be the reason...John knew that wasn't the reason, hell he wanted to kiss her lips off and hold her when she started crying, but something inside of him wouldn't let him do it.

A week later, John saw Marie walking in the hallway of the arena they were at for Smackdown that night, saw her saying good-bye to Rachel, she'd been serious...she really was leaving. John watched as two guys in black suits walked up to Marie and John moved closer so he could hear what they were saying.

Marie looked up at the two men and one said, "Are you Marie Williams?" Marie said, "Who wants to know?" The guy said, "Ma'am, I'm Agent Simms, and this is Agent Smith, we work for the FBI, you're father had contacted us about your shooting...we did some checking on the gun that was left at the scene and we found out it wasn't a fan who made an attempt on your life...We actually found out a woman had hired the man as a hit man to take you out of commission for good...but the name...We were looking into your past and we don't see anyone with this name...so we wanted to run it by you before trying to track his lady down."

Marie was standing next to Rachel when she said, "What's the name?" Agent Simms said, "Well, Do you know anyone by the name of Camille Castles?"

All the color drained out of Marie's face as Rachel stood there in complete shock...Marie looked up at the Agents with tears in her eyes and said, "Please tell me it's a misunderstanding...Please...it can't be true...You have to check again...it's wrong the information is wrong."

Agent Simms said, "No we double checked we checked the bank records and a money transfer for $25,000 to the man who shot you was deposited in his bank account from Camille Castles account a week before it happened...So you recognize the name?"

Marie said, "I should recognize the name." Tears slid down Marie's cheeks as she handed her cell phone to Rachel and said, "Call my dad." Rachel nodded as she walked a few steps away to call Steve. Agent Smith said, "Ms. Williams if you know who the woman is, then you know how to find her...Who is she?"

Marie said, "She's my mother." Everything went black.

The End...Ready For The Sequel?


End file.
